


Tokyo and OPMs

by nekokenmasan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, continuation of pleasant words, half- filipino yams!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekokenmasan/pseuds/nekokenmasan
Summary: Tsukki is in Tokyo with Kuroo and Tadashi is in Miyagi. In summary, he didn't like the prospect of it.





	Tokyo and OPMs

“Nak, nasan si Kei?”

I glanced toward my mom, who’s been cooking my father’s favourite food from the Phillippines, which was adobo. I can already smell the scent of it, and it made me hungry as well, but even the aroma of it, can’t stop me from flinching a little as I heard my best friend’s name.

“Sa Tokyo po. Dun po siya buong weekend.” I answered her and returned my focus on my homework.

“Bakit daw?” She asked curiously.

I bit my lip, “Kasama niya si Kuroo.” I murmured bitterly.

My mom seemed to notice my forlorn expression because she just hummed and told me that dinner would be ready soon.

I sighed to myself. I don’t even get myself, there’s nothing wrong with Tsukki going all the way to Tokyo just to meet up with Kuroo. . . right?

I slumped myself at the coffee table.  I’m being ridiculous and there’s no way I’m going to be able to finish this assignment.

I took the remote control at the sofa, slumped myself on the said sofa and then turned the television on. It brought me to a music channel that I know is from the Phillippines and currently a song is playing.

_Ayoko nang magpatuloy pa_

_Kung sabay kaming dalawa_

_Kung babalik ka rin naman_

_Sa yong nakaraan_

I frowned at the lyrics of the song. It just have to be like that doesn’t it? I didn’t even realize that I was sighing again and my mother kept on glancing at me suspiciously.

_Kahit ilang beses mong_

_I-try, i-try, i-try_

_Ang gulo-gulo, ang gulo-gulo_

I’ve been contemplating ever since we went to Tokyo for our training camp. Tsukki and Kuroo seemed to be closer than usual and even though I tried to brush it off. . . I can’t help but feel jealous.

They’re not going to be together already during his stay there, don’t they? They can’t be. I’m not even sure if they like each other that way. . .  they don’t, do they? I slumped even more on the sofa and tried to stop the whine that is attempting to escape my lips.

_Sino ka naman_

_para sa kanya_

_Nasasaktan ka pa_

_'di naman pala kayo._

I was too busy on my thoughts I didn’t even notice that the first song already ended and another one is already playing.

_At kahit na_

_anong pilit gawin,_

_mundo'y baliktarin_

_ay 'di parin kayo._

I frowned at the song. I glared at it like it offended the life out of me. I turned off the television and just continued to frown to myself. That, until my mother chuckled at the kitchen and I was forced to look at her.

She was grinning on me like she knew something I don’t.

“Tawagan mo na kaya?” She teased me.

“Yoko.” I pouted childishly and reached for the pillow behind me to hug it and curl myself into a ball.

“Tawagan mo na~”

“Ayoko ng---“

My ringtone blasted through the walls of our humble home and I actually jumped a little when I heard it. There’s this twisting feeling in my stomach that actually made me nervous. I glanced at my phone and there was his name.

Tsukki is calling me.

“Oh my god.” I whispered as I internally prepare myself to answer the phone, even though I’m really horrified and would actually rather not answer the phone with my thoughts like this towards my bestfriend.

“Just answer it.” My mom told me not reverting back to Japanese.

I gulped and then nodded.

“Hello?” I spoke to the phone.

“Yamaguchi.” Kei’s voice sounded so near, like he was here with me even though he’s just on the phone.

“Yes?”

I can hear Kei sighing at the end of the line, “Coming here was a bad decision.” I could almost hear his frown from here.

“Why?” I tried to sound casual even though I felt this giddy feeling inside me.

“Well Kuroo and Bokuto are here.”

I wasn’t so sure what that means because he went his way to go there to meet them but I nodded anyway and said, “Well that explains a lot.”

Kei was silent for an amount of time and I could only slightly hear his breathing. If it wasn’t for that, I would think that he already hung up on me.

“What’s the word in Filipino for. . . ‘I’d rather stay with you?’”

I gasped a little from that and I can feel my ears getting red. Meanwhile I can see my mother turning on the television again flipping it from channel to channel. She stayed at a dating show with Sugar by Terror Jr. playing in the background.

“Tadashi?”

I can feel something down on my throat that I can’t explain but I tried to answer his question with incoherent mind and said, “Mahal kita.”

Kei was silent for a moment and I cursed in my mind because that wasn’t supposed to be what I’m going to say!

“I. . . “ Kei started and my knuckles whitened as I gripped the phone to much, “I thought that meant I love you?” He asked.

“Y-yeah. . . that was not actually the translation for it.” I tried to reason with small breaths, “It just slipped through my tongue.”

Kei hummed from the other line and I waited for his answer with cold sweat, “I guess that’s the same thing.”

My mind went blank.

“Huh?” I asked unintelligently.

“Means the same to me.”

“Uhm. . .” I froze at my spot. Was I comprehending this situation right? Was he trying to tell me that. . . Oh god. “Tsukki?”

“Yes?”

“Are you. . .suggesting that you. . .uhm.”

“Yes. . .” Kei stopped and I can’t see his face but I can imagine that his eyes is glazed with something I often see on him when he looked at me sometimes, “Do you get me, Tadashi?”

I inhaled a deep breath, “Yes, Tsukki.”

Kei hummed, “I. . . miss you.”

I bit my lip, “Me too.”

“I’ll see you this Monday.”

“Yeah. Stay safe. Good night.”

“Goodnight.” Kei said as a finality.

“Bye.” I can’t hung up the phone.

“Oh. Uhm,” Tsukki said on the other side of the line as if he’s forgotten something, “Mahal kita.”

I coughed. . . and then I got too red that even my mother glanced at my way. I turned my head away from her and put a hand onto my mouth to prevent her from reading my lips.

“Mahal din kita.”

Kei hung up with a contented hum and I stared at my phone as if it was the most bejewelled thing I’ve come across my life.

I stared back at the television and it’s back to that Filipino channel and it’s OPM songs about heartbreaks and unrecruited love. This time, the lyrics didn’t bother me as much.

**Author's Note:**

> So. . . HAHAHA I guess this is the continuation of Tadashi being half-filipino. Tsukki sure love the word 'Mahal kita' *wink wink nudge nudge* BTW, sorry Kuroo I just need a third person haha
> 
> Translations:  
> "Son, where's Kei?"  
> "At Tokyo. He's going to be there for the weekends."  
> "Why?"  
> "He's with Kuroo."  
> ***  
> "Why don't you call him already?"  
> "I don't want to"  
> "Call him~"  
> "I said I don't wa--"
> 
>  
> 
> SONGS!  
> Triangulo - By Thyro, Yumi and Jeric  
> Kayo - Yumi  
> Sugar - Terror Jr.


End file.
